


Soul Hopping

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, More Chapters to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: In every era, in every world, they’re connected to each other by more than just divinity. More than the fates’ tapestries, more than the threads dipped in red, more than the words of ancients in power. They’re bound to one another by a single phrase, not unlike ‘I love you’, as they undergo eternity together.





	1. I'm Worth the Wait

_A smirk makes its way across his face. The gash beside his eye was bleeding still, trailing blood along the side of his face. He points his weapon at him, a move they both mockingly copied off each other. The smirk is full of happiness though, despite all the chaos and destruction and death around them. He knows it’ll be the last one he’ll see for a very long time. He commits it to memory; his eyes, his nose, his hair, his scent. His gait, his idleness, his nuances, and habits. He remembers it all again._

_“ **I’m worth the wait,”** he says, once more. “ **Remember that.** ”_

_Always._


	2. siege - the last wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary: I’ll be busy tonight so this goes up first while I’m still free.

Nyx lifted one kukri up, the tip of the blade – the Lucian one, with the signature royal swirls engraved into the metal cheek – pointed at him. He had his back to the enemy, hordes of daemons and beasts, scores of magitek troopers and Niflheim soldiers, lined up behind him. There was a smile; he was genuinely happy. His grey eyes shone in the evening light, the skies turning red. Nyx was several feet away, always on the frontlines of their siege positions. Always the sword drawn first, always the hero rising above all others. Always in his heart.

Noctis vanquished his Ultima Blade, the one that had been dipping in dark blood and metal hides. Ghostly apparitions of his weaponry appeared just as soon as his blade disappeared, circling around him. His armiger revealed, Noctis made a grab at one of the spinning weapons; it materialised into solid crafted metal, its mass and weight suddenly real in his hand. This sword had folds in its blade, the cheek designed with soft waves running along it, while it’s hilt was coloured gold with intricate patterns; a Galahdan sword forged from the ruins of the land of his lover.

He held the sword up and across his chest, then twirled it so it sat in in a reverse grip. He pointed the pommel of the weapon towards the man, the blade along the length of his arm. A returning salute.

He saw Nyx puff out a laughter, grin widening. Amused maybe, by Noctis’ antic. At the same time, the next wave of enemies surged forward from where they idled. A magitek axeman was the first to reach Nyx’s location, and was promptly executed when he whipped around to lodge the same kukri into its neck. His other kukri pierced deep through the chest plate, killing the machine right in its beating starscourge heart.

Noctis rounded at his own attacker, bringing the sword up as a shield when the assassin crept up at him. Its blades barely missed his flesh as it spun them, the common strategy for a magitek assassin. During the minute it paused to reset itself, Noctis swung his sword right through its middle, cutting the thing down into halves.

The two men looked at each other, smiled – pained, happy, sad – and went on to work. Cutting down every daemon, every grunt and every enemy in their sight. Magic exploded around them, some formed from the flasks they carried, others channelled straight through their fingertips. Blades sung, metal rang and their battle cries were heard all through the night.

They were fighting a losing battle. The siege position they were forced to take was their last stand against the Niflheim forces. The rest of their own forces, the Lucian unit they were with, had already been decimated.

A bullet lodged itself into Noctis’ left thigh; he fell to one knee but ran his sword through the heart of the couerl he’d been fighting. Grunting, he lodged the blade into the ground for support, trying to push himself back onto his feet. As he looked up, a blast of fire had caught Nyx at the side, sending the man flying. Noctis grasped at the bit of magic left in him and warped forwards so that he’d catch Nyx. They landed heavily onto the ground, Noctis receiving the brunt of the force; he couldn’t feel his left leg.

“Idiot,” Nyx laughed.

“Your idiot,” Noctis responded.

Their hands found each other, sword and kukri, Galahdan and Lucian, falling beside them.

The thudding of metal boots caught their attention, and they stared down the nozzle of the flamethrower aimed right at them. The smoke of the fires and the stench of death choked them, but the sweet scent of being next to each other was comfort enough. The heat from their battle was nothing next to the warmth of embracing one another. Their last moment together right now, was better than the last moment they each faced last time. Noctis tugged Nyx a little closer; the gas ignited and the first of the flames flashed in his vision.

“Hey.” Nyx breathed out. “I’m worth the wait. Remember that.”

Noctis closed his eyes and smiled.

“I know.”


End file.
